


New Avengers

by madsthenerdygirl



Series: MCU Rewrites [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: An original sequel to my "Age of Ultron Redux": the New Avengers, namely Rhodey, Sam, Pietro and Wanda, are given their first mission without Steve or Natasha to guide them. Tasked with bringing down the remains of HYDRA and with a new team member to get used to, will the New Avengers be able to come together as a team and prove that they're just as good as their predecessors?





	New Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> I think one of the biggest problems the MCU currently has is that they're rushing. They need to go back to standalone films and take the time to show us characters and get us to love them--that's what made the MCU work in the first place. And it's just unfair that the New Avengers didn't get their own film. So here it is!
> 
> Gorgon is played by Shun Oguri  
> Sin is played by Isla Fisher  
> Grim Reaper is played by Zach McGowan  
> Viper/Madame Hydra is played by Milla Jovovich
> 
> This film takes place simultaneously with the events of my Black Widow and Captain America: Ghosts of HYDRA scripts. If they were in theaters, they would have been released in early May, June, and late July/early August, respectively.

FADE IN:

INT. HYDRA BASE - EVENING

 

It’s the 1940s, World War II.

 

We’re in the control room of a HYDRA base. Alarms are blaring and HYDRA soldiers are running around.

 

A woman with short red hair, in her late twenties/early thirties, is standing looking around at the chaos. This is SIN, the Red Skull’s daughter.

 

Soldiers are yelling and muttering about “The Howling Commandos.”

 

A soldier runs up to Sin.

 

HYDRA SOLDIER

Miss Schmidt, please, there is no time!

 

SIN

I will not run from Captain America’s leaderless dogs.

 

HYDRA SOLDIER

But ma’am-

 

Another soldier yells out:

 

HYDRA SOLDIER #2

They have us surrounded!

 

HYDRA SOLDIER

You must enter the chamber. It is the only way!

 

SIN

I am no coward!

 

HYDRA SOLDIER

With all due respect miss, if you die, HYDRA dies with you. You are your father’s heir!

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CRYOGENIC CHAMBER - EVENING

 

Sin and the soldier hurry into the chamber, where there is a cryogenic tube all set up ready to go.

 

Sin prepares to enter the chamber.

 

HYDRA SOLDIER

When you emerge, it will be time to assume your role as leader.

 

Sin nods, stepping into the tube while the soldier prepares things.

 

SIN

Hail HYDRA.

 

The door swings closed and Sin is placed in stasis.

 

HYDRA SOLDIER

Hail HYDRA.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. FOREST OUTSIDE HYDRA BASE - PRESENT DAY

 

STEVE ROGERS, aka CAPTAIN AMERICA, crouches with SAM WILSON, aka FALCON, in the shadow of the forest.

 

Steve checks in over the comm link.

 

STEVE

Rhodey, Wanda, you in place?

 

Over in another part of the forest, near a road, WANDA MAXIMOFF, aka SCARLET WITCH, is crouching down among the bushes.

 

WANDA

Ready.

 

Pressed up against the wall near a side entrance to the HYDRA base, COLONEL RHODES, aka WAR MACHINE, aka RHODEY, is readying his ammo.

 

RHODEY

In position.

 

STEVE

Here they come.

 

There is a rumbling noise as a few trucks head up the road towards the base.

 

SAM

HYDRA’s digs just get better and better all the time. Why are they moving around so much? You know the government doesn’t have the time to track ‘em down.

 

STEVE

I have a theory.

 

SAM

Gonna share with the class?

 

STEVE

Later.

 

As the trucks roll by Wanda’s hiding place, she sends out red wisps of her chaos energy. The red wisps work themselves around the tires and worm their way up into the engines of the trucks.

 

There is a grinding, crashing noise, and the trucks come to a halt.

 

Inside one of the trucks, one of the HYDRA soldiers looks over at his comrade.

 

HYDRA SOLDIER

Do you think it’s them?

 

The comrade raises his face and we see that it is PIETRO MAXIMOFF, aka QUICKSILVER.

 

PIETRO

Yeah.

 

He moves at high speed, punching out all of the soldiers in the trucks.

 

STEVE

Now!

 

Wanda stands up, working her chaos magic to continue to mess with the cars, making them reverse, jump forward, rev up in neutral, leak oil, break down, etc.

 

Sam and Steve launch themselves at the trucks, Sam’s falcon wings activating. It’s a full-fledged fight now.

 

Meanwhile, Rhodey, as War Machine, hacks into the side entrance of the base with his suit.

 

RHODEY

Sweet.

 

The door opens and he slips inside.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HYDRA BASE - DAY

 

Rhodey makes his way as quietly as possible through the base. He’s a tank sent to do a rogue’s job but he’s making it work.

 

RHODEY

Times like these I wish we had Natasha.

 

STEVE

Her trial will be done soon.

 

RHODEY

That’s what you said last week.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. FOREST OUTSIDE HYDRA BASE - DAY

 

Steve finishes punching a guy and sighs heavily.

 

STEVE

Did you give Tony this much trouble too?

 

RHODEY

Oh, always.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HYDRA BASE - DAY

 

Rhodey ducks into the shadows as several HYDRA soldiers rush by to help out with the battle outside. When they pass, Rhodey steps back out and continues down the hallway.

 

RHODEY

Almost to the main communications room.

 

CUT TO:

EXT. FOREST OUTSIDE HYDRA BASE - DAY

 

Meanwhile, the New Avengers are wiping the floor with the HYDRA soldiers. Sam flies up high and gets a good look at the base.

 

SAM

More incoming!

 

STEVE

Good.

 

Pietro zooms by, giving Wanda a playful tug on her hair.

 

WANDA

Hey! Focus!

 

She gets another tug on her hair in response. She smiles in spite of herself.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

[In Romani] - Idiot.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HYDRA BASE - DAY

 

Rhodey peers inside the main communications room. It seems to be deserted. He opens the door.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. COMMUNICATIONS ROOM - DAY

 

Rhodey walks up to the computers and pulls a USB drive out of a compartment on the arm of his suit.

 

RHODEY

We really need to get someone who’s better with technology.

 

STEVE

I’m good with technology.

 

WANDA

Last week you blew up the microwave.

 

STEVE

Nobody TOLD me not to put metal in it!

 

There is a noise behind Rhodey. He turns.

 

Standing in front of him is none other than Sin. She is wearing red armor, which carry the symbol of a red skull. Although technically in her 70s, she looks to be in her 30s, thanks to experimentation by her father and, after his death, Strucker.

 

SIN

Did you get lost?

 

RHODEY

And you are?

 

SIN

The woman about to kick your ass.

 

Rhodey, in such close quarters, can’t use his weapons to their usual effect without bringing the entire building down on their heads. Sin raises two handguns at him and fires.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. FOREST OUTSIDE HYDRA BASE - DAY

 

The rest of the team is faring pretty well. There are a lot of soldiers, but they’re holding out.

 

SAM

I see him! Strucker’s on the move!

 

Sure enough, from Sam’s vantage point there is revealed that a helicopter has landed on a landing pad at the base.

 

STEVE

Rhodey, can you get on him?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HYDRA BASE - DAY

 

Rhodey and Sin are duking it out. Rhodey goes crashing into a wall.

 

RHODEY

Little busy here!

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. FOREST OUTSIDE HYDRA BASE - DAY

 

SAM

I got it.

 

He flies over to the helicopter pad.

 

STEVE

Wanda, Pietro, finish these guys up.

 

PIETRO

With pleasure.

 

Wanda smiles. Pietro begins using his speed to knock the guys out and round them up, while Wanda uses her chaos magic to form a net around them. Every time a guy tries to escape, he hits the net and something happens to him - he trips, he gets blasted backwards, his pants drop, something - and he can’t get out.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. HELICOPTER PAD - DAY

 

Sam flies over to the helicopter pad where BARON VON STRUCKER, lead scientist for HYDRA and one of its de facto leaders, is heading for the helicopter with an armed guard.

 

STRUCKER

Inform the Madame that we are on our way. Where is Miss Schmidt?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HYDRA BASE - DAY

 

Sin and Rhodey are continuing to fight it out. Rhodey is deflecting her blows very well thanks to his armor, although he’s limited in his offensive. Sin realizes that she’s not going to win this fight and takes off.

 

RHODEY

Hey!

 

He takes off after her.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. HELICOPTER PAD - DAY

 

Sam swoops down, landing gracefully in between Strucker, his men, and the helicopter.

 

SAM

Afternoon, gentlemen.

 

A moment later Rhodey crashes through the wall, going after Sin.

 

SAM (CONT’D)

Whatever happened to class.

 

STRUCKER

Open fire!

 

Sam dodges as the soldiers begin shooting, grabbing one of them and throwing him off the edge of the pad. Strucker fires repeatedly, jumping into the helicopter.

 

STRUCKER (CONT’D)

Go! Go now!

 

The helicopter begins to take off.

 

SAM

Oh no you don’t.

 

He flies towards the helicopter.

 

RHODEY

I got this.

 

He also flies towards the helicopter.

 

Sin, meanwhile, takes a running leap and grabs the helicopter as it takes off, hoisting herself inside.

 

STRUCKER

[In Russian ] - You’re late.

 

SIN

[In Russian] - I wasn’t aware that you had become my baby sitter.

 

Rhodey aims at the helicopter.

 

SAM

We want them alive! I said I got this!

 

He flies in the way of Rhodey’s shot, heading to grab Sin out of the helicopter.

 

RHODEY

Move it, Wilson!

 

Sam keeps getting in the way of Rhodey’s shot as Sam tries to snatch Sin off the helicopter. Sin fights back, eventually firing a round straight into Sam’s chest. Sam’s armor takes it, but it knocks the wind out of him, sending him flying back into Rhodey.

 

SAM

Look out!

 

He crashes into Rhodey, who goes off-course.

 

RHODEY

Dammit Wilson, I told you-!

 

Sin yanks out a machine gun and begins firing at them. Both men fly out of the way. The helicopter flies out of range.

 

RHODEY (CONT’D)

Cap, the copter’s getting away. Shall I pursue?

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. HELICOPTER PAD - DAY

 

Steve finishes parkouring his way up to the helicopter pad. He stares up at the vanishing helicopter.

 

STEVE

Negative. You got the files, right?

 

RHODEY

Yes, sir.

 

STEVE

That’s good for now. I don’t want either of you flying after them alone when we don’t know what could be waiting for you.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. FOREST OUTSIDE HYDRA BASE - DAY

 

Wanda and Pietro are standing with the other HYDRA men, now tied up. The twins are arguing over the best kind of knot to use.

 

PIETRO

Your knots always come undone!

 

WANDA

That’s because I want them to come undone. Chaos, remember?

 

Steve, Sam, and Rhodey walk up to them. Sam and Rhodey are glaring at each other when the other one (or Steve) isn’t looking.

 

PIETRO

Captain.

 

He grabs one of the men and hauls him up to show Steve.

 

PIETRO (CONT’D)

This one said that he knows where Strucker is going.

 

STEVE

Well that’s cooperative of him.

 

He crouches in front of the man.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

Real eager to betray HYDRA, aren’t you?

 

HYDRA SOLDIER

Everyone knows that HYDRA is falling apart. After what you and Black Widow did, we have no leader. The generals are squabbling over who should be in charge.

 

STEVE

And I’m guessing that Strucker thinks it should be him.

 

HYDRA SOLDIER

N-no sir. He wants to focus on his experimentation. The leadership is to be decided soon - it is between Miss Schmidt and Madame Hydra.

 

SAM

Madame what?

 

WANDA

Who comes up with these names?

 

STEVE

Miss Schmidt. Johann’s daughter?

 

The soldier nods.

 

Steve stands, sighing.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

Okay. Let’s get these guys to the proper authorities. Then back to the tower for debriefing.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - DAY

 

The group enters the tower in high spirits. Sam and Pietro are good-naturedly teasing each other to the point where they’re almost wrestling. Wanda is texting Hawkeye - her text says,

MIGHT TAKE YOU UP ON SLEEPING GAS ARROWS FOR PIETRO AND SAM

 

Hawkeye replies:

HAHA 2 HI ENERGY 4 U?

 

Wanda: PLEASE STOP USING THAT AWFUL TEXT LINGO

 

Hawkeye replies with a stream of emojis.

 

Wanda: HOW IS BW

 

Hawkeye: HOLDING UP. CALLING US BACK 2 COURT, TTYL.

 

Rhodey, meanwhile, is still upset. He stomps over to the couch and plops himself down.

 

Steve enters last.

 

STEVE

All right guys. Listen up.

 

Everyone turns.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

First, Tony messaged me, he and Thor are stopping by with some new gadget or something they want you guys to have. Second, Natasha’s trial is set to continue for at least another week. Third, I looked at the files Rhodey got, and it’s pretty interesting.

 

He goes over and uploads the files to the massive computer/television screen. Various images and text documents pop up.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

Looks like the soldier was telling the truth and we’ve got HYDRA split into two factions.

 

He pulls up a picture of Sin. It lists her full name, skills (hand-to-hand, firearms, etc) and her history of being raised within HYDRA.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

First is Sinthea Schmidt. You might recognize the last name. She’s Red Skull’s daughter, likes to go by the moniker of Sin. I fought her once or twice in the war. She was groomed to be Red Skull’s heir, but something happened and she vanished for years. Seems like now she’s resurfaced and wants to claim what she feels is her birthright.

 

He switches files and now we are looking at a beautiful brunette in her mid-40s. This is MADAME HYDRA, aka VIPER, aka OPHELIA SARKISSIAN.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

This is the new Madame Hydra. Formerly known as the HYDRA operative named Viper, after we exposed HYDRA last year she took on the new name and has declared herself the one who’s going to lead HYDRA into a new age.

 

RHODEY

The old and the new guard.

 

STEVE

We need to find out how they plan to settle the question of leadership. It’s a reconnaissance mission, which I know is more Romanoff’s forte, but we’ve got a small window of opportunity.

 

He clicks the screen again and RUMLOW, now going by the name CROSSBONES, pops up.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

Rumlow’s the other possible contender to take over HYDRA, but these files state that he’s pledged his support to Sin because of their personal relationship.

 

Pietro starts to laugh but covers it up with a cough.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

He’s up in Eastern Europe. I’m going after him.

 

Steve shuts down the files.

 

SAM

Wait, alone?

 

Sam gets up and walks over to Steve.

 

SAM (CONT’D)

C’mon, man, let me come with you. You said I could.

 

STEVE

I need you here. The twins still need training. I can handle Rumlow. They need all the help they can get. All three of these people are high-ranking HYDRA officers with a lot of power and a lot of men behind them. Besides, I...

 

He pauses. There is clearly a lot on his mind.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

I need to do this alone.

 

SAM

It’s Barnes, isn’t it.

 

Steve doesn’t respond, which is enough of an answer for Sam.

 

SAM (CONT’D)

That’s what Rumlow’s after. Gotta get their perfect soldier back, don’t they?

 

STEVE

HYDRA bases throughout the world, no matter how remote, are getting exposed and destroyed, ruthlessly. It’s not Clint or Nat, they’ve been in court since we defeated Ultron. Hill’s with Stark Industries now. And I checked with Fury, he hasn’t sent anyone else. The only person who could possibly know about all of those bases is Bucky.

 

Steve sighs, places his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

I have to get to him before Rumlow does. He needs help.

 

Sam nods.

 

SAM

I know. I believe in you. Don’t worry about us, I’ll hold the fort down.

 

Steve smiles.

 

STEVE

Thanks, man.

 

He gives Sam a brief hug and then steps over to stand in front of the others.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

Find Sin and Madame Hydra, figure out what their plan is, and if necessary, take them down. Sam and Rhodey, I’m leaving you two to handle things. Pietro, Wanda, be good.

 

PIETRO

Aren’t we always?

 

SAM

You eating my pudding says otherwise.

 

PIETRO

How was I supposed to know it was yours?

 

SAM

IT HAD MY NAME ON IT.

 

Steve looks like a parent who is seriously reconsidering his life choices.

 

STEVE

I need you guys to find out where this meeting is. If we can take down all three of them, we’ll have shut down HYDRA for good. There are no other leaders to take over.

 

WANDA

You do not cut off the heads of the Hydra. You crush them.

 

She gives a small, vengeful smile.

 

STEVE

I know that you guys can do this. You’ve been working really well together. I’ll be back before you guys even know I’m gone.

 

He heads for the door, but calls over his shoulder.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

And whatever Tony’s bringing, make sure it isn’t evil this time.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER WORKSHOP - DAY

 

TONY STARK and THOR stand next to a man - or what looks like a man. He’s got pink skin, for one thing. The yellow Mind Stone sits in his forehead. This is VISION, an android created out of JARVIS. Tony and Thor created him to safely house the Mind Stone.

 

Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, and Pietro all stare at Vision. Sam is intrigued, Rhodey is wary, and Wanda and Pietro are flat-out annoyed.

 

WANDA

No.

 

TONY

This guy is nothing like Ultron, I promise.

 

Wanda arches an eyebrow at him.

 

THOR

I understand your concern, but Vision will not be like Ultron. I have seen to that.

 

WANDA

But why must you keep the stone here at all? Is it not safer on Asgard?

 

THOR

There is... much unrest in Asgard. I must go and attend to it. I fear that something is brewing. I cannot risk having such a powerful artefact there at this time.

 

TONY

I used JARVIS to make him. JARVIS! You guys all love JARVIS, right?

 

PIETRO

[In Romani] - Wanda thinks he has a sexy voice.

 

WANDA

[In Romani] - I thought you wanted to have children someday.

 

Pietro uses his super speed to side-step away from Wanda, instinctively making a move to cover his crotch.

 

RHODEY

Tony. Are you certain that this isn’t going to blow up in our faces.

 

TONY

Look if you don’t trust me-

 

Everyone stares at him, deadpan.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

-which is understandable, at least trust Thor. Here. I’ll wake him up.

 

Thor clears his throat.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Okay so Thor’s going to wake him up because he’s the one with the lightning thingy.

 

Thor reaches over and taps the Mind Stone. There is a spark of lightning in Thor’s fingertips as he does so.

 

There is a slight gasp from Vision as he opens his eyes. It’s not so much a human gasping as it is the almost-breathing sound of a machine starting up.

 

Vision blinks, staring at all of them. It’s hard to deny that he is good-looking, if a bit odd. There is a gentle, serene look to his face.

 

VISION

(To Thor) - Thank you.

 

He looks around at the others. He cocks his head slightly, looking at Wanda.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

You think I am a child of Ultron.

 

RHODEY

You sound like JARVIS. Am I the only one who’s kind of getting creeped by that?

 

VISION

I am not Ultron. I am not JARVIS. I am... I am.

 

Pietro steps forward.

 

PIETRO

Are you on our side?

 

VISION

I am on the side of life.

 

Tony makes a “SEE GUYS!?” gesture.

 

RHODEY

All right, we’ll take him on. But he slips up one time, Tony - ONE TIME - and it’s your ass I’m raking over the coals. You hear me?

 

TONY

How come it’s my ass? How come it’s not Thor’s ass?

 

THOR

Well would you look at the time...

 

Both Thor and Tony make a quick exit.

 

RHODEY

(Grumbling) - Yeah you’d better run.

 

PIETRO

To hell with this.

 

He speeds off.

 

SAM

IF YOU TOUCH MY PUDDING YOU’RE DEAD BOY!

 

Rhodey waves at Vision.

 

RHODEY

Wanda, get, uh, him, situated. I’m going to see if Hill has any leads for us on Sin and Madame Hydra.

 

SAM

Uh, yeah, already on that. Co-leaders, remember?

 

WANDA

Wait how come I have to help him?

 

RHODEY

Reconnaissance, gathering information, it’s what I do. Flying out of the sky to pick up bad guys, that’s what you do.

 

SAM

Funny ‘cause the last time I tried to do that you got in the way.

 

WANDA

You know what, I’m just going to show Vision around, okay?

 

She grabs Vision by the hand and drags him out of the room. This is easy to do, since Vision is floating about a foot over the floor. Vision is very confused by this but goes along with it.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BEDROOM - DAY

 

Wanda opens a door to one of the empty bedrooms in the tower. She turns on the light and gestures at it.

 

WANDA

And this will be your room.

 

Vision floats in. Wanda is a bit disconcerted by this, but she is also fascinated by him. She’s drawn to him, although she can’t explain it.

 

VISION

Is your room like this?

 

WANDA

Well, no. Mine has decorations in it. You can put things in here, too. To make it homey.

 

VISION

Homey?

 

Wanda nods. She walks over to the window and opens the curtains, letting in light. Vision sees that she is walking on the ground and imitates her. He goes up to the window, making her jump.

 

WANDA

Sorry. You’re very quiet.

 

VISION

No, no, I apologize.

 

He looks down at her.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

Are all humans this short?

 

There is a pause as Wanda is unsure whether to laugh or not.

 

WANDA

Right. Social cues. We will work on that next.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER LIVING ROOM - DAY

 

Rhodey and Sam are going over some files on the massive computer screen.

 

RHODEY

If SHIELD was still active we could have gotten this information in no time.

 

SAM

Of course we could have, HYDRA was within SHIELD, I bet they had files on everyone.

 

There is a pause as both realize the implication of what Sam has just said.

 

RHODEY

Natasha made all of SHIELD’s records public. All of them. It compromised dozens of agents. Governments have seen nothing like it. This kind of transparency hasn’t existed before.

 

SAM

And you bet everyone with a modicum of internet skill is storing this information before the governments can remove it.

 

They look at each other.

 

RHODEY

I’ll call some friends in naval intelligence.

 

SAM

I’ll see what I can dig up from the hackers. Tumblr’s a good place to start.

 

Rhodey stares at him.

 

SAM (CONT’D)

Don’t judge.

 

Pietro appears.

 

PIETRO

Or, you could just go to where all the files are now stored.

 

The other two look up at him.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. UNDERGROUND CHAMBER - DAY

 

Strucker and Sin sit at a table in a small underground chamber, apparently a hideout, but not a fancy one.

 

There are papers spread out around them.

 

SIN

How are they able to find our bases so easily?

 

STRUCKER

After Pierce’s failure, all of the HYDRA files that were in SHIELD were released to the public. These... new Avengers are using them to hunt us like rats.

 

SIN

Then they must be dealt with. Is there any way to destroy the files?

 

STRUCKER

There is no way to destroy them on the Internet. Hackers, otaku in Japan, social justice warriors, conspiracy theorists, they will all have made their own copies.

 

SIN

But we can prevent the Avengers from having it. It will take them a long time to get this information from guerilla sources and to sort out what is true and what is false. We just have to eliminate the official records.

 

She stands up and knocks on the door. Someone steps in. This is GRIM REAPER, aka ERIC WILLIAMS, a man who fights with his deadly, technologically-enhanced scythe. He’s got a haunted look to him, a hollow, gaunt look despite his bulk.

 

SIN (CONT’D)

I need you to get into the records that hold HYDRA’s released files. Destroy them.

 

She looks over at Strucker.

 

SIN (CONT’D)

While they waste their time parsing through the annals of the internet, we can finally get a few steps ahead of them.

 

Grim Reaper nods in understanding.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. THE PENTAGON - NIGHT

 

All is quiet during the wee hours of the morning at the Pentagon - or as quiet as it ever gets when you’re the center for a country’s defense. There are security people and a few people working late, but it’s fairly easy to sneak in compared to the daylight hours.

 

The security guard at the desk is playing World of Warcraft or the like on his computer. His phone goes off with a text.

 

The guard looks down and begins typing a reply. The moment his head is down, a blur rushes past him.

 

Pietro halts once he’s around the corner and out of sight. We hear Rhodey over the headset.

 

RHODEY

Okay, the files should be accessible to anyone with a level four clearance. Benson’s office is on the fifth floor.

 

PIETRO

Gotcha.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - NIGHT

 

Rhodey, Sam, and Wanda are all sitting in front of a computer showing a map of the Pentagon, a tiny moving dot that is Pietro, and files on a woman named AGENT MARLENE BENSON.

 

WANDA

Why her?

 

SAM

She’s a friend of a friend, so I ran into her at the bar.

 

He pulls out Marlene’s ID card.

 

SAM (CONT’D)

Made a copy for Pietro.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. ELEVATOR - NIGHT

 

Pietro slides Marlene’s ID card copy into the card reader in the elevator. The buttons light up green. Pietro presses LEVEL 5.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - NIGHT

 

WANDA

I don’t like this.

 

RHODEY

It’s perfectly fine.

 

WANDA

I think I should be there.

 

RHODEY

No offense but your powers cause chaos. The last thing we need on a mission like this is the electricity going haywire or chairs to pile up on each other.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. MARLENE’S OFFICE - NIGHT

 

Pietro slips into Marlene’s office and begins typing at her computer.

 

PIETRO

I’ve got the files.

 

We see the computer screen with several files lined up - but then, one of the files disappears.

 

PIETRO (CONT’D)

[In Romani] - What the hell?

 

SAM

What is it?

 

PIETRO

The files... they’re disappearing.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. COMPUTER STORAGE ROOM - NIGHT

 

Down in the room where they store all of the computers and data, Grim Reaper has hooked himself up to one of the large computer systems and is hacking away.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. MARLENE’S OFFICE - NIGHT

 

PIETRO

I’m going down to the computer room.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - NIGHT

 

WANDA

What? This isn’t part of the plan, Pietro!

 

PIETRO

Someone is making these files disappear! Right in front of me!

 

Wanda looks at Rhodey and Sam.

 

WANDA

I told you I should have gone with him.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. COMPUTER STORAGE ROOM - NIGHT

 

Pietro zooms into the room, thinking it is empty, and nearly runs right over Grim Reaper. Pietro fortunately sees him, screeches to a halt, and reverses course, ducking behind another large computer.

 

Grim Reaper looks up, getting the feeling he’s not alone in the room.

 

Pietro stays hidden behind the computer. He whispers into his headset.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - NIGHT

 

The others hear Pietro over the headset.

 

PIETRO

There’s someone in here with me. I think he’s the one deleting the HYDRA files.

 

RHODEY

What’s he look like?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. COMPUTER STORAGE ROOM - NIGHT

 

Pietro peers around the corner for a moment, then ducks back behind it.

 

PIETRO

Tall. Kind of creepy. Carrying a scythe.

 

He pauses, realizes how ridiculous that sounds.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - NIGHT

 

WANDA

Not funny.

 

PIETRO

I’m serious! He has a scythe!

 

The others all look at each other. Rhodey then begins typing onto the computer. A moment later, Grim Reaper’s information pops up.

 

RHODEY

Name’s Eric Williams, known by the alias of Grim Reaper. Says here he suffered a psychotic break after the death of his brother. Mafia ties... a list of petty theft that’s probably taller than Wanda... sounds like the perfect HYDRA recruit.

 

WANDA

You are forgetting the required xenophobia.

 

PIETRO

Whoever he is, he’s going to delete all of the files if I don’t stop him.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. COMPUTER STORAGE ROOM - NIGHT

 

Pietro zooms around the computers so that he’s standing behind Grim Reaper. Unknown to Pietro, Grim Reaper senses his presence.

 

PIETRO

I didn’t know the Renaissance Faire was in to- HEY!

 

Pietro dodges out of the way as the Grim Reaper spins, hurling his scythe at Pietro.

 

PIETRO (CONT’D)

Careful, you’ll take someone’s head off with that!

 

GRIM REAPER

You must be one of the new Avengers.

 

Pietro grins.

 

PIETRO

Always nice to meet a fan.

 

Grim Reaper growls and swings the scythe at Pietro again.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - NIGHT

 

Wanda is clearly worried about Pietro.

 

WANDA

Pietro! Get out of there!

 

Vision floats into the room.

 

VISION

What is going on?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. COMPUTER STORAGE ROOM - NIGHT

 

Pietro dodges again, then darts around to roundhouse punch Grim Reaper in the back of the head, disorienting him.

 

PIETRO

Gotta be faster than that!

 

Grim Reaper swings at him again, angrier this time.

 

WANDA

Stop taunting him!

 

Meanwhile, on the computer, the files continue to be deleted.

 

RHODEY

Pietro, get to the files!

 

Pietro continues to dodge Grim Reaper.

 

PIETRO

Trying!

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - NIGHT

 

WANDA

He is playing with him, he’s going to get his ass kicked.

 

VISION

Can you upload me onto the system?

 

RHODEY

What?

 

VISION

My predecessor, JARVIS, was able to hide himself on the internet. Perhaps I can do the same, and get the information that you seek.

 

SAM

Let’s try it.

 

RHODEY

Pietro! Focus!

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. COMPUTER STORAGE ROOM - NIGHT

 

Pietro, who has indeed been taunting Grim Reaper and leading him away from his computer, hears Rhodey.

 

PIETRO

Right, files, gotcha.

 

He zooms around and reaches the computer. As he does so, Grim Reaper throws his scythe. Pietro dodges out of the way just in time, but the scythe hits one of the massive computers.

Electricity starts to spark.

 

PIETRO (CONT’D)

Uh-oh.

 

The computer around the scythe crackles with electricity, and then bursts into flame.

 

PIETRO (CONT’D)

That’s not good.

 

Fire sprinklers start going off and the fire alarm blares. Up in the lobby, the security guard jumps up, calling others who all start to head down towards the computer storage room.

 

RHODEY

Get out of there!

 

PIETRO

What about the files?

 

SAM

Vision’s got them, just go!

 

PIETRO

Right, because we’re trusting the AI now. That hasn’t blown up in our faces before.

 

Nevertheless, he starts running. Grim Reaper wrenches his scythe out of where it’s stuck, ignoring the pain. He then calls Sin.

 

GRIM REAPER

Mission accomplished but things went sideways. Might be a while before I get to you.

 

He turns to face the security guards as they enter. He grins savagely.

 

GRIM REAPER (CONT’D)

Care to find out how I got my name?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - NIGHT

 

Back at the tower, everyone is arguing.

 

Vision is continuing to find and download the files from the internet, but the other four (Pietro has returned) are in the midst of a heated debate.

 

WANDA

(Lecturing Pietro) - And you just had to taunt him, get him all riled up, your smart mouth is going to get you killed someday and I won’t be sorry at all, you’ll have had it coming-

 

Pietro is trying to defend himself against Wanda and yell at Rhodey at the same time.

 

PIETRO

I don’t understand - Wanda, I was fine, will you stop - no, I am not trusting that machine with our mission-

 

Rhodey is trying to yell at Pietro and Sam at the same time.

 

RHODEY

Pietro, it’s fine - Sam would you shut up and let me THINK for just one damn minute-

 

Sam is trying to keep the peace between Pietro and Wanda while also yelling at Rhodey.

 

SAM

Wanda’s got a point, Pietro - okay no that’s not a cue for you to yell louder - why are you all YELLING. WANDA. STOP YELLING. Okay James y’know what if you could take your head out of your ass for two seconds-

 

VISION

I’ve got them.

 

Everyone turns to see that Vision has finished downloading the files and has put them up to display on the large screen that Steve was using the other day.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

I also made several friends, there are quite a lot of lovely people who had copies of these. Although I did not know that you had a ‘fandom.’

 

RHODEY

A what?

 

WANDA, PIETRO, & SAM

Don’t ask.

 

Wanda slowly approaches Vision and the information, staring up at the screen.

 

WANDA

This is incredible. You did all of this?

 

PIETRO

I go and risk my life to try and get this information and I get a lecture. He makes some friends on the internet and he gets kudos?

 

RHODEY

I need to get started on this.

 

He immediately sits down and starts going through the information.

 

SAM

You mean we need to get started.

 

He sits down as well.

 

Vision backs out of the way, looking awkward.

 

PIETRO

(Grumbling) - Thanks Pietro, appreciate you risking your life and American citizenship, Pietro. Always grateful for you, Pietro.

 

He storms off.

 

Vision looks over at Wanda, who also feels awkward.

 

VISION

Perhaps we could finish the tour of the building now?

 

Wanda looks over at the two men.

 

WANDA

How about first I show you the city, huh?

 

She uses her chaos magic to make her jacket zoom over to her. It knocks several things over in the process.

 

Vision looks down at himself, creating a synthetic “street clothes” outfit rather than his superhero outfit. He still has magenta skin though.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

Let’s go.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. TIMES SQUARE - NIGHT

 

Wanda points out the billboards to a delighted Vision.

 

WANDA

It’s a bit of a tourist place, but it’s fun to start here. Tomorrow I can show you Central Park.

 

Vision gazes around, taking in the sights and the people. Suddenly, someone bumps into him.

 

PERSON

Watch where you’re going.

 

He gazes up and sees Vision’s pink, not quite human skin.

 

PERSON (CONT’D)

Oh, you’re one of those freaks.

 

VISION

I am?

 

The person sees Wanda standing nearby.

 

PERSON

Yeah, and you’re the girl, the one who was on the news.

 

WANDA

You must be mistaken.

 

PERSON

No, it’s you. Scarlet Witch, that’s what they’re calling you. A freak name for a freak girl.

 

VISION

I do not like the tone of voice you are using to speak to Miss Maximoff. Please address her with respect.

 

WANDA

Vision, c’mon, let’s just go.

 

She grabs his hand and starts leading him away.

 

PERSON

Tell all your freak friends to stop invading our city! Go back to where you came!

 

Vision lets Wanda lead him away for a while, but then he stops her when they reach a quieter area.

 

VISION

Do all people speak to you like that?

 

Wanda keeps her face turned away from him, but we can tell by her voice that she’s trying not to cry.

 

WANDA

You get used to it, after a while.

 

VISION

That should not be something you have to get used to.

 

Wanda turns around and we see her holding back tears.

 

WANDA

It’s not fair. Steve is called a hero. Everyone loves him. Rhodey is called patriotic. Pietro uses his powers like a party trick, to pick up girls. Me, I’m called a freak.

 

She viciously kicks at the wall.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

I am already Jewish! I am already Roma! Why did I have to be a freak as well?

 

VISION

You are not a freak.

 

She looks up at him.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

Your powers are beautiful. And you use them not for power or for fun, but to help others. I think that is something to be applauded.

 

Wanda smiles.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

Have I said something amusing?

 

WANDA

It’s just... the way you say things. So formal.

 

VISION

I apologize.

 

WANDA

Don’t. I like it.

 

There is a pause, and they walk together in silence.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

You are not a freak, either.

 

VISION

I don’t quite know what I am. I am... not human. But I feel human.

 

WANDA

Who truly knows what it is to be human, anyway?

 

She nudges him with her elbow.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

You are good. You feel. You think. You care about others. That is all it takes to be human to me.

 

Vision stops walking. Wanda turns and looks up at him.

 

VISION

I... apologize. I did not realize how much I needed to hear that.

 

WANDA

It’s okay.

 

Vision holds out his arm, and she looks at it strangely.

 

VISION

It’s cold.

 

Wanda gives in to his flimsy excuse and takes his arm. They walk together.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - MORNING

 

It is now morning, and Sam and Rhodey have clearly been up all night.

 

SAM

New Zealand?

 

RHODEY

What’s wrong with New Zealand?

 

SAM

Nothing, just didn’t expect HYDRA to hole up in there. New Zealand isn’t known for having evil villain lairs, y’know?

 

RHODEY

Isn’t that stereotyping? Any country can have an evil villain lair.

 

Pietro zooms over. He is eating a pudding. Sam doesn’t see him yet.

 

SAM

If we take the Quinjet we can be there in a few hours.

 

RHODEY

I say we do some more research first.

 

SAM

James, who knows how long they’ll be there. All three of our head honchos are there, now, and we need to strike while the iron is hot.

 

Wanda enters with Vision.

 

WANDA

Okay, so this is the fridge I was talking about earlier.

 

Vision walks over and opens the fridge so hard he almost yanks the door off is hinges. He very, very gingerly closes it. He’s like a puppy dog that has just had a growth spurt and doesn’t know its own strength yet. Seeing as he’s only about a day old, this makes sense.

 

Wanda is amused - she thinks it’s cute.

 

Vision plays with the kitchen, opening drawers, picking up utensils. He turns the stove on and off. On and off. On and off.

 

PIETRO

Cut that out.

 

Vision stops, looking over at Pietro.

 

WANDA

Let him explore.

 

PIETRO

Oh, what, you like this thing now?

 

WANDA

It’s a him, not a thing.

 

Pietro makes a disgusted noise. Sam looks over and sees Pietro is eating his pudding.

 

SAM

PIETRO MOTHERF-ING MAXIMOFF!

 

Pietro shoves the pudding into Vision’s hands and bolts for it.

 

Vision looks down at the pudding. He carefully picks up the spoon and tries a bite.

 

VISION

This is... an interesting texture.

 

WANDA

You like it?

 

Vision takes another bite.

 

VISION

I think so.

 

He keeps eating it.

 

SAM

Oh c’mon man.

 

Wanda shushes Sam, who makes an “I’m watching you” gesture.

 

RHODEY

Okay, so if we take the Quinjet now, we get there in about ten hours. That’s not a lot of time to plan an attack. Do we even know what this base looks like?

 

SAM

Information’s pretty scarce. It’s one of their most remote ones and I don’t think it’s been used for a while. Natasha would be a real help here.

 

RHODEY

Well Natasha’s not here.

 

SAM

I noticed.

 

Vision holds out a spoonful of pudding to Wanda.

 

VISION

Would you like some?

 

Wanda shakes her head.

 

WANDA

No, I don’t like chocolate very much.

 

VISION

I thought you said this was pudding.

 

Wanda laughs. Pietro sneaks back in. He sees Vision making Wanda laugh and glares. Sam notices this.

 

SAM

Is it just me or do you sense trouble brewing?

 

Rhodey is looking at the files.

 

RHODEY

Yeah, if we don’t figure out a way to get past the guards.

 

SAM

What? No, man, I’m talking about - never mind.

 

Rhodey straightens and looks over at the others.

 

RHODEY

It’s best if we head out sooner rather than later. We don’t know how long this meeting will last. Grab your stuff, we’re headed to New Zealand.

 

PIETRO

Can we check out the Shire?

 

Rhodey and Sam glare at him.

 

PIETRO (CONT’D)

Joking, only joking...

 

He zooms off to get packed.

 

WANDA

C’mon, I’ll show you our equipment, you can pick out what you want.

 

She takes Vision’s hand again. Vision happily follows her.

 

RHODEY

Oh. That trouble.

 

SAM

Thanks for taking my idea, by the way.

 

RHODEY

I wasn’t taking your idea, I realized that your idea was the right one.

 

SAM

You - oh never mind.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT ROOM - DAY

 

Vision carefully inspects the various equipment and weapons that the Avengers have stored here.

 

VISION

I get the impression that the others in this group do not like me.

 

WANDA

It’s all right. We have just had bad experiences.

 

VISION

You mean Ultron.

 

Wanda nods.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

This stone gives me life and allows me to see into your minds. I know... the things he did. I wish to prove that I am not him.

 

WANDA

I don’t think that you are. They will come to see that in time.

 

There is a pause. Vision starts to put away the equipment. Wanda uses her magic to put it away for him. She is gritting her teeth and we so how hard she’s trying not to make a mess of it all.

 

VISION

That is beautiful.

 

WANDA

What is?

 

He gestures at her fingers.

 

VISION

Your ability.

 

Wanda tries to hide her smile.

 

WANDA

People did not trust me because I was different. They did not trust my brother, either.

 

Pietro has entered the room. He looks over at Wanda and Vision. There is an awkward pause.

Pietro grabs a pair of running shoes and leaves again.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

Our mother was Roma. She was the daughter of a chief. Her father arranged her marriage, but she fell in love with another man. A stranger. She always told us how his pain drew her to him. He was in such great pain, full of such grief. But he was so gentle with her. He would look at her like she was the only good thing in the world. But something happened. She did not tell us what. And he had to go. She always said he would have come back for her, if her father had not found out and kicked her out. She wandered, and had us. But we were Roma. No one would take us in. And then she died.

 

VISION

I am sorry.

 

He looks at her, and hears the echo of crying.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

Her death haunts you.

 

Wanda’s hands shake.

 

WANDA

Loss of family never truly leaves you. You just get used to carrying it.

 

Her hands are shaking too badly. Vision gently holds her hands. Eventually the shaking subsides.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

My brother and I were not welcome because of who we were. But eventually some people took us in. A man found us in the streets - he used to do this trick, with his cigarette lighter. He would set it down and ask you to pick it up, but you couldn’t no matter how hard you tried. And he would make a little coin float.

 

She smiles at the memory.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

Only parlor tricks, but we loved it. He took us to a local Jewish family that took us in. That’s where we get our last name. Maximoff.

 

We flashback to young PIETRO and WANDA at a lively dinner table with the MAXIMOFF FAMILY.

 

WANDA V.O.

They gave us the other half of our heritage. They gave us a new family.

 

We cut back to the present.

 

VISION

Where are they now?

 

Wanda gently takes her hands out of his.

 

WANDA

Long gone. Like everyone else.

 

She forces herself to be calm and positive.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

But I did not want to tell you my past troubles. I only meant to show you that there are always those who will love you for you who are. You will not always be an outsider. And now I have a new family.

 

Sam and Rhodey enter, still arguing. Vision looks over at them.

 

VISION

I did not realize that family argued so much.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. QUINJET - DAY

 

Rhodey and Sam are up front, flying the Quinjet. Wanda is in the back with Vision, watching him work on a Rubik’s Cube.

 

PIETRO

That’s my cube.

 

He takes it from Vision.

 

WANDA

[In Romani] - Stop being such a child.

 

PIETRO

[In Romani] - I’m not the one who made the robot my pet. I could have bought you a puppy instead, at least he’d be cute.

 

WANDA

[In Romani] - You are being petty. And Vision is not a pet.

 

PIETRO

[In English] - Oh, I’m petty too now? Childish, reckless, petty, why don’t you just say that you hate me, huh? That would make it easier.

 

WANDA

Maybe I wouldn’t have to play mother so much if you would just grow up! You act like this is a game to you when there are real lives at stake!

 

PIETRO

Funny, because a few months ago I was the one keeping you in line. I was the one who said we shouldn’t trust Ultron, I was the one-

 

WANDA

Are you going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life?

 

PIETRO

You’re not perfect! So stop making me be perfect!

 

WANDA

I’m trying to get you to be responsible so you don’t get yourself killed! Maybe I should let you get shot, it would teach you a lesson!

 

PIETRO

[In Romani] - You will miss me when I’m gone, sister. Just you wait.

 

He storms away, dropping the Rubik’s cube. Wanda picks it up, looks at it, and angrily throws it with her chaos magic.

 

Unbeknownst to Wanda, Vision picks up the cube.

 

Up in the cockpit...

 

SAM

We need to touch down farther out, sneak in from the north.

 

RHODEY

That way is too treacherous.

 

Pietro sidles up behind them.

 

PIETRO

Going over the mountains is too treacherous?

 

There is a beat as neither Sam nor Rhodey get his Lord of the Rings reference.

 

RHODEY

We need to touch down in the southeast, approach from there.

 

SAM

But that’s the easiest path. They’ll be expecting that.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HYDRA NEW ZEALAND BASE - DAY

 

Viper, aka Madame Hydra, wearing all green and black, strides into the room. Technicians work around her. Behind her strides TOMI SHISHIDO, commonly known as GORGON, a highly intelligent man whose look can turn people to stone. He is also a complete psychopath, entirely without mercy or compassion. This is one sadistic son of a bitch. He’s wearing sunglasses - so long as people can’t look him in the eye, they’re good.

 

HYDRA TECHNICIAN

Madame, Strucker and Sin have entered.

 

VIPER

Marvelous.

 

HYDRA TECHNICIAN

We also have an unidentified object that we’ve detected.

 

He pulls up footage of the Quinjet.

 

VIPER

Oh, dear. Visitors. What interesting timing. Fire a missile. Something small, we don’t want to waste ammo.

 

HYDRA TECHNICIAN

Yes Madame.

 

VIPER

Gorgon? With me.

 

She leads Gorgon out of the room to head to their meeting.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. QUINJET - DAY

 

Sam and Rhodey are still going at it.

 

RHODEY

How many-

 

SAM

If you pull rank on me so help me-

 

Pietro peers over their shoulders and notices that there is a missile heading towards them.

 

PIETRO

Guys, I hate to interrupt, but have either you noticed that deadly weapon heading straight for us?

 

Vision strides up to them.

 

VISION

That is an S-300 GTAM.

 

PIETRO

A what?

 

SAM

It’s going to kill us and that’s all that matters.

 

Rhodey tilts the Quinjet to the left, flipping the wing up. The missile hits the wing, rather than the center of the jet.

 

RHODEY

Brace yourselves!

 

Everyone grabs onto something. Rhodey grits his teeth as he manages to steer the burning Quinjet in for a rough landing just outside the base.

 

Wanda is nearly thrown to the back of the jet - she grabs the wall and stops herself. Pietro is also almost thrown back but Vision catches him, displaying super strength.

 

The Quinjet crashes.

 

RHODEY (CONT’D)

Everyone okay?

 

WANDA

Yes.

 

PIETRO

Get off me.

 

He shakes off Vision, who looks hurt.

 

Wanda opens the Quinjet and stumbles outside.

 

SAM

(Grumbling) - Should have come from the north.

 

Wanda walks out of the Quinjet, staring up at the base.

 

WANDA

They know we’re here now.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HYDRA COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY

 

Sin and Strucker are sitting in chairs around a table stamped with the HYDRA symbol, waiting. Next to Sin is Grim Reaper.

 

Viper enters, Gorgon behind her.

 

SIN

Viper.

 

VIPER

It’s Madame Hydra now.

 

SIN

I wasn’t aware you’d assumed leadership.

 

VIPER

We both know this is merely a formality, Miss Schmidt.

 

SIN

The name is-

 

VIPER

Yes, I am aware that you’re insisting on that ridiculous moniker.

 

SIN

Says the woman who wants to be known as Madame Hydra.

 

The two women glare at each other.

 

STRUCKER

Miss Sarkissian, Miss Schmidt, please. We have all known each other for a long time. The future of our organization hangs in the balance. Surely we can come to an agreement.

 

SIN

HYDRA is mine by right. I was raised in it. My father explicitly stated on numerous occasions that I was to be his heir!

 

VIPER

Yes, and then he conveniently died and you got yourself frozen for years.

 

SIN

And you are nothing more than a glorified assassin. You could have come out of the Red Room for all your resume has to show. It takes more than a lust for murder to lead HYDRA. It takes vision, leadership, and planning.

 

VIPER

And you think that you and your scarred little boy toy have all that?

 

Sin looks both surprised and angered.

 

VIPER (CONT’D)

Oh yes. Don’t think we didn’t hear about that. You and Rumlow got quite close during those years working on SHIELD, didn’t you?

 

SIN

That is irrelevant to the issue at hand.

 

VIPER

Is it? Rumlow messed up with Captain America. All of HYDRA did. Frankly, this organization needs a change of guard. You’re a part of the old status quo, the same one that let two thirds of our organization be exposed or destroyed. I’m here to usher in a new age - one that will make HYDRA great again.

 

SIN

Like hell I’m going to let you take this away from me.

 

A SOLDIER comes in and passes a small datapad to Grim Reaper. He looks at it, and then quietly taps Sin on the shoulder. He hands her the datapad.

 

GORGON

They survived the crash.

 

Sin looks up from the pad.

 

SIN

How did you know that?

 

GORGON

Simple.

 

He does not elaborate further.

 

VIPER

Oh, how thoughtless of me. This is Gorgon, although you might have known him by the name of Tomi Shishido back when he was a mere child genius. He killed his entire family and his only friend to prove his loyalty to us.

 

She smiles at Gorgon the way the owner of fighting dogs smiles at their prized pit bull.

 

Sin starts to introduce Reaper, but Viper cuts her off.

 

VIPER (CONT’D)

Oh, yes, I know him. Reaper, yes? Or do you prefer Mr. Williams?

 

REAPER

Reaper is fine.

 

VIPER

I’ve heard of your ingenious method of rapid decapitation.

 

Sin grits her teeth. With her fast array of knowledge, Viper has pretty much run this round.

 

STRUCKER

It seems that our unexpected guests have survived the missile then. We should probably deal with that.

 

He stands, as does everyone else.

 

REAPER

Surely soldiers can deal with this.

 

SIN

These are the Avengers. Just common soldiers will not do.

 

Strucker raises his arms, tugging into place a claw-like appendage on his right hand. He eyes Reaper’s augmented scythe while Reaper eyes his claw in a silent mutual appreciation of one another’s weaponry.

 

VIPER

Well? Are you coming?

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. HYDRA BASE ENTRANCE - DAY

 

The New Avengers carefully pick their way through the forest towards the base. There is the sound of a branch cracking underneath someone’s foot. Everyone freezes.

 

PIETRO

Shit.

 

HYDRA soldiers emerge from the forest, guns aimed at the group. Advancing on the New Avengers from the front are the villains.

 

VIPER

Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Avengers. The second draft team, of course.

 

SIN

Thank you for knocking on the front door.

 

RHODEY

Uh, real quick, which one of you am I supposed to be addressing?

 

He points at Viper and Sin.

 

RHODEY (CONT’D)

You? Or you?

 

VIPER & SIN

Me!

 

They glare at each other.

 

REAPER

Don’t look at me, I’m the hired help.

 

STRUCKER

Enough of this.

 

The soldiers raise their guns.

 

STRUCKER (CONT’D)

If I have to take matters into my own hands, then I will. If you’ll put your hands in the air.

 

Wanda raises her hands into the air. Red chaos magic crackles between her fingertips.

 

WANDA

Excellent idea.

 

Her magic shoots out at the soldiers, jamming or misfiring their guns.

 

RHODEY

Attack!

 

Everyone launches themselves at someone. Sam’s taking on Reaper, Vision has Viper and Sin, Pietro has Strucker, and Rhodey’s got Gorgon. Wanda is dealing with all of the soldiers, holding them at bay.

 

It quickly becomes evident how much the New Avengers were relying on Captain America’s leadership. They’re not fighting as a team, and they picked the wrong people to battle. Sam has limited armor and so can’t defend against Reaper’s scythe well. Vision is dealing with two opponents and he’s finding it difficult. Pietro is struggling against Strucker’s claw, which is not only super strong but can give out electrical shocks. Pietro finds he is essentially getting tasered repeatedly. Rhodey, meanwhile, has Gorgon.

 

Gorgon lowers his glasses.

 

GORGON

Look into my eyes.

 

Rhodey immediately looks away.

 

RHODEY

Look, I gotta tell you, the moment you tell someone that they’re going to do the opposite.

 

He dodges one of Gorgon’s blows. Gorgon looks up, making eye contact with a HYDRA soldier. The HYDRA soldier turns to stone.

 

RHODEY (CONT’D)

Oh boy.

 

Wanda has too many opponents to handle - she’s being stretched thin, trying to keep her teammates protected while trying to take out the soldiers. She needs backup - she can’t do offensive and defensive at once.

 

Pietro disengages from Strucker.

 

PIETRO

Vision, want to switch?

 

Without giving Vision the chance to reply he shoves the android at Strucker. Vision is surprised but manages to block Strucker’s blow. Pietro, meanwhile, works on Gorgon.

 

Gorgon pulls out a katana.

 

GORGON

Shall we dance?

 

WANDA

Look out!

 

Pietro dodges Gorgon’s attack, grinning.

 

PIETRO

He can’t catch me!

 

Sam is cut by Reaper’s scythe and hit badly. He crumples - Wanda uses her chaos magic to trip Reaper up. Sam tries to fly away, but his wings are too damaged. Vision catches him and helps hold him up.

 

Rhodey looks around - Sam is bleeding out, Wanda’s stretched too thin, Vision is compromised because he’s protecting Sam - and makes a decision.

 

RHODEY

Retreat!

 

SAM

Like hell I’m-

 

The mind stone in Vision’s forehead activates.

 

VISION

This should buy us some time.

 

The stone glows and sends out a beam of powerful energy - it blinds the villains and wounds Viper, who doesn’t get out of the way in time.

 

Pietro zooms by and scoops up Wanda, taking off with her. Vision flies off, Sam in tow. Rhodey blasts off and joins them.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

We will need to get him to a hospital.

 

PIETRO

Follow me.

 

Tail between their legs, the New Avengers race out of there.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

 

Sam lies in bed in a hospital, bandaged but otherwise fine. Rhodey is sitting in a chair next to him.

 

RHODEY

The doctor said it’ll heal fine if you don’t rip the stitches. That was a close one.

 

SAM

I should have listened to you man. I fought you every step of the way - and you’re right. You’re the one who’s been in charge of men before, not me. You should be the leader here.

 

RHODEY

Hey, no, I messed up too. I treated you like a child. That’s not fair. You’ve seen plenty of battle. I need to respect that. I guess I’m just so used to Tony.

 

SAM

Babysitting?

 

RHODEY

A little.

 

They chuckle.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY - INT

 

Vision is awkwardly hovering in the hallway. Wanda comes up to him with a cup of coffee.

 

WANDA

Here you go.

 

VISION

Thank you.

 

He takes a sip.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

Perhaps it is my artificial taste buds and the fact that I do not strictly need to eat, but... if I am not mistaken... this tastes like crap.

 

Wanda laughs.

 

WANDA

Yes, it does.

 

VISION

Then why did you give it to me?

 

WANDA

It’s an experience.

 

Vision, maintaining eye contact with her and a deadpan expression, dumps the coffee in the trash. Wanda laughs again.

 

Pietro comes around the corner munching on junk food from the vending machine and sees Wanda laughing. He glares at Vision.

 

PIETRO

Android. Got a minute?

 

Without giving Vision the chance to reply, Pietro walks down the hallway. Vision looks at Wanda, who sighs.

 

WANDA

Go on.

 

Vision follows Pietro.

 

Pietro stops when they turn the corner.

 

PIETRO

All right. I get that you’re supposed to keep this stone safe. And I get that Tony and Thor think you’re fine. And I get that we need someone while Natasha and Captain are gone. But you-

 

He pokes Vision in the chest.

 

PIETRO (CONT’D)

Stay. Away. From. My. Sister.

 

VISION

Do you not trust her to make her own choices in companionship?

 

PIETRO

I trust her just fine. It’s you I don’t trust, robot.

 

VISION

You use that word as if my being made of metal instead of flesh and blood makes me less than you.

 

He pauses, looking at Pietro - reading his mind with the Mind Stone.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

Oh. I see.

 

PIETRO

Get out of my head.

 

VISION

You think that I am a monster.

 

PIETRO

I said get out of my head!

 

He slams Vision against the wall using his super speed.

 

PIETRO (CONT’D)

You want to know what I think? I think that you’re nothing but a mess of wires and metal, and no matter how fancy you look on the outside, I can still tear you apart if you even think of betraying us.

 

VISION

To whom would I betray you?

 

PIETRO

Yourself. Because we’re just fallible humans. We’re weak and messy and violent. That’s how it computes to you, doesn’t it? Humans aren’t worth it. We’re a plague. You have to put us down.

There is a tense moment as Pietro begins to realize he might be projecting just a bit. Vision contemplates what Pietro has said.

 

VISION

Maybe I am a monster. I don’t think I’d know if I were one. I’m not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But I want to try. I want to find a way.

 

PIETRO

Why?

 

VISION

Because I was created by a man who had every reason to think he was better than those of you on Earth but instead chose to look at you and think, what beauty.

 

Pietro is clearly affected by this, remembering Thor.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

And I was created by a man who only wishes to atone for his mistakes.

 

Tony. Pietro relaxes his grip on Vision.

 

PIETRO

Just remember your place.

 

He steps back and walks away. Vision stares after him, unsure what to feel.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

 

Rhodey is still in the chair but has now moved it so that Sam can look over his shoulder from the hospital bed. Wanda is sitting on the foot of the bed, while Vision hovers near her and Pietro peers over Rhodey’s shoulder.

 

RHODEY

They’ve relocated to the Shanxi Province.

 

SAM

Oh great. The Chinese government loves us.

 

RHODEY

Fortunately we actually know a bit about this base. Hill sent me some schematics.

 

SAM

We need to separate them from their main forces and each other. They’ll come at us with everything they have this time.

 

RHODEY

Pietro, can you separate the five?

 

PIETRO

With pleasure.

 

SAM

If we can get them away from the others, Vision can do this energy thing on the soldiers.

 

VISION

It would take a vast amount of my energy to create a large enough blast, but it can be done.

 

RHODEY

I’ll take Reaper. His blade can’t get through the War Machine armor.

 

SAM

I got Strucker.

 

RHODEY

Viper has poison, as we saw. One cut could kill us.

 

PIETRO

She can’t kill what she can’t catch.

 

WANDA

I’ll take Sin.

 

VISION

Gorgon’s powers would be useless against an AI such as myself.

 

Sam points at something on the map.

 

SAM

We’ll approach from there.

 

RHODEY

If we move fast enough, we could cut them off before they get to the base. Five people move faster than an army.

 

WANDA

There are other ways we can sew chaos. These women are fighting over who will rule HYDRA.

 

Rhodey and Sam look at her.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

I say we find a way to turn that to our advantage.

 

Everyone looks at each other.

 

RHODEY

Cap put his trust in us. It’s time to prove him right.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. FOREST IN SHANXI PROVINCE - DAY

 

Wanda and Pietro are tramping through the forest. Wanda grabs Pietro’s hand.

 

WANDA

Hey.

 

Pietro stops.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

I... should apologize. I have been trying to mother you, you are right. And I’ve been too hard on you. I just... I worry.

 

PIETRO

I worry too. I worry about you all the time. Maybe not about your life so much as your heart, but still.

 

Wanda laughs weakly.

 

WANDA

You are my best friend. You always have been. And I believe in you. It just frustrates me when you aren’t being all that you can be. When you choose to be...

 

PIETRO

Childish?

 

Wanda nods, ruefully.

 

PIETRO (CONT’D)

Can you understand that I worry about you? Your emotions are so powerful. They nearly carried you to destruction with Ultron and I fear they will do the same with Vision.

 

WANDA

You saved me from Ultron. I trust if Vision tries anything you’ll do the same again.

 

PIETRO

Is that your way of saying you’ll have to save my ass in battle someday?

 

Wanda shrugs, but there’s a teasing smile on her face. Pietro playfully shoves her.

 

They walk along for a bit before Pietro speaks again.

 

PIETRO (CONT’D)

I don’t need you to save me. I can take care of myself.

 

WANDA

I hope so. I’d hate to have to fight for two people.

 

She winks at him.

 

PIETRO

Hey, remember that one time in school, when Davor beat me up?

 

WANDA

Yeah. He knocked out your loose tooth.

 

PIETRO

You let me fight him all on my own, even though he kicked my ass.

 

WANDA

You wouldn’t let me interfere. It would have made them taunt you more.

 

PIETRO

But afterwards, after the fight, you went up and punched him. You broke his nose.

 

WANDA

(Pleased) - I did, didn’t I?

 

PIETRO

That’s okay. Let me fight my fights. If I run away with my tail between my legs, that’s how it happens. You can do whatever you want afterwards. You just have to let me try first. Okay?

 

Wanda nods.

 

WANDA

What makes you so sure I’ll be able to take down anyone that you can’t?

 

Pietro scoffs.

 

PIETRO

Come on, we both now you’re the more powerful one. But if you tell Sam that I admitted that, I’ll ruin all of your clothes.

 

WANDA

You wouldn’t dare.

 

Pietro zooms off.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

PIETRO! PIETRO YOU TOUCH MY CLOTHES AND YOU’RE DEAD!

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. FOREST IN SHANXI PROVINCE - DAY

 

HYDRA trucks rumble through the forest. Gorgon, Viper, Strucker, Sin, and Reaper all sit in back of the lead truck.

 

STRUCKER

Now, this is all of the HYDRA assets that we’ve retained.

 

VIPER

There are quite a few lost in Europe.

 

SIN

Rumlow is taking care of that issue as we speak.

 

VIPER

I certainly hope he is. I’d hate to have to take disciplinary action.

 

SIN

You aren’t in charge yet.

 

STRUCKER

Now, HYDRA most desperately needs to regain its foothold in the United States, but Asia and the Middle East are both huge assets for us right now. One of you could take one while the other one takes the other.

 

SIN

I’m not working with her.

 

VIPER

I’m not sharing the position with a child.

 

Sin’s phone beeps. She pulls it out. It’s from an unknown number. She opens it.

 

The message reads, “How do you think we found your base?” It then shows screenshots of mails between Viper and the New Avengers.

 

Sin carefully pockets the phone and looks over at Viper.

 

SIN

Anything else you’d like to tell me about?

 

VIPER

Such as?

 

SIN

Your attempts to betray me?

 

The truck jerks to a stop. Everyone looks around.

 

STRUCKER

[In German] - What is going on?

 

The engines of all of the cars shut down in bursts of red chaos magic.

 

SIN

AVENGERS!

 

Sam swoops down out of the sky, whooping. Rhodey pipes in over the comm link.

 

RHODEY

Careful with those stitches!

 

SAM

HEY YOU SONS OF BITCHES!

 

He catches the back roof of the truck with his hands, his momentum and weight carrying it up and tipping it upside-down. The villains go tumbling out.

 

Vision flies in from another angle, his stone energy blasting the trucks with the soldiers in them. The car engines, hit with the energy, explode. The HYDRA army is obliterated - those not hit with the energy blast were hit by the exploding car engines.

 

The five villains pick themselves up.

 

RHODEY

Remember, we want them alive. The information they’ll have is invaluable.

 

PIETRO

Unfortunately.

 

He zooms in between the five, running around and through them and kicking up dust. Wanda appears out of the forest, her body and eyes crackling with red chaos magic. She zaps the five with it, making them stumble around to try and find her - except for Gorgon.

 

Gorgon is standing completely still. He’s paying attention Pietro - finding the pattern in his movement.

 

SAM

Hey big guy!

 

He touches down and decks Strucker across the face. The battle is on.

 

Pietro switches to targeting just Viper, dealing blows while dodging her claws. Wanda is after Sin, making her guns jam and her bullets misfire. They also battle hand to hand, and Wanda gets to show off how much she’s learned the past few months from Hawkeye.

 

SIN

Who trained you, a circus performer?

 

WANDA

Funny you should ask that.

 

She performs an acrobatic flip, kicking Sin in the face.

 

Vision lowers himself in front of Gorgon.

 

GORGON

I see they sent the robot.

 

He cracks his knuckles.

 

GORGON (CONT’D)

Perhaps you’ll be smart enough to keep up.

 

He launches himself at Vision.

 

Meanwhile, Rhodey and Reaper are hard at it. Reaper’s scythe is dealing a fair amount of damage to Rhodey, but he’s dealing it right back. It’s not sure who will be the winner here.

 

REAPER

I see you finally broke away from your master there, War Machine. Mommy busy causing chaos somewhere else?

 

RHODEY

Says the man who’s leash is getting yanked on by a girl half his age.

 

Slowly, the New Avengers begin to tighten up and form themselves into a circle, their backs to each other. They’re doing what the villains are not - they’re starting to work as members of a team. Wanda uses her magic to trip up Gorgon, allowing Vision to land a blow. Pietro zooms past Strucker, hitting him, allowing Sam to gain the upper hand.

 

Viper is growing increasingly frustrated by Pietro.

 

VIPER

Stay... in... one... place!

 

Wanda throws Sin right into the path of Viper just as Viper is trying to swipe at Pietro, causing Viper to swipe at Sin instead.

 

Sin screams in pain as the poison of Viper’s claws enters her system.

 

VIPER (CONT’D)

Watch it!

 

SIN

You watch it!

 

Wanda holds up her hand. Pietro high-fives her as he runs by.

 

SIN (CONT’D)

Don’t think I don’t know why they are here!

 

Sin attacks Viper.

 

SIN (CONT'D)

You hired them to kill me!

 

VIPER

Are you mad!?

 

Vision and Gorgon are pretty evenly matched - and it’s annoying Gorgon. Vision can change his density to be either rock-hard or dispersed enough that Gorgon’s fists can pass through him. Gorgon, however, is using his intelligence to guess Vision’s moves. They are, essentially, at a stalemate.

 

Sin takes a swing at Viper and Wanda uses her magic to make the swing go wide, sending Sin crashing into Viper so both women fall down. Sin flips over and fires at Wanda. Wanda doesn’t dodge fast enough and the bullet hits her arm. She cries out in pain, grabbing her arm.

 

Pietro gives a roar of anger and tackles Sin, his momentum causing them to both go flying. Viper scrambles to her feet and starts swiping at Wanda, who dodges and tries to use her magic with only one arm working properly.

 

VIPER

You... little...

 

Pietro punches Sin and sees Viper advancing on Wanda.

 

PIETRO

Hey!

 

Sin spin-kicks Pietro and he has to go back to fighting her.

 

Sam and Strucker are both pretty bloodied by now.

 

STRUCKER

How does it feel to be fighting your superior?

 

Sam clearly has a moment of, “To hell with it,” and goes full-tilt at Strucker. This rips his stitches and we see blood blossom underneath his armor/shirt.

 

SAM

How... does it feel... to be the last... stand... of the old white men?

 

He advances on Strucker, who begins to see that Sam Motherfucking Wilson is not someone to be messed with. For the first time, we see the Sam Wilson that went into war - not the friendly, supportive sidekick we’ve seen so far. This is a Warrior.

 

Viper and Wanda continue to battle.

 

PIETRO

[In Romani] - Wanda! Use your powers! Fight!

 

Wanda is clearly conflicted - and Viper gets a swipe in, wounding Wanda further.

 

Viper leaps at Wanda, but suddenly Vision is there - he scoops her up and out of the way.

 

VISION

You have been poisoned.

 

He looks down and sees her bleeding.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

And shot.

 

PIETRO

Vision! Get her out of here!

 

WANDA

I’m still good to fight.

 

Sam continues to bat away Strucker’s attacks like Strucker’s nothing more than a kitten. Strucker is clearly afraid now. Sam grabs Strucker’s face in his hands.

 

SAM

Scared yet?

 

He head-butts Strucker, who is promptly knocked unconscious.

 

Sam turns and sees Pietro still battling Sin - he jumps in to help.

 

Rhodey, meanwhile, has had enough of this. He grabs Reaper’s scythe.

 

RHODEY

That’s it.

 

He fires up his engines and carries the Reaper up into the air. Reaper now has to hold onto his scythe or fall to his death.

 

Pietro and Sam are doing a pretty damn good job tag-teaming on Sin. She’s holding on but clearly losing.

 

SIN

Viper! Help!

 

VIPER

Why?

 

She slices Sin, dealing a terrible blow. Sin gasps and falls.

 

VIPER (CONT’D)

I did not send these people to kill you. Why would I when I can do it myself?

 

Viper walks away as Sin falls, clutching at her bloody and poisoned wounds. Pietro instinctively catches her.

 

Meanwhile, Vision lays Wanda down against a tree, out of the way.

 

VISION

You’ll be safe here.

 

WANDA

(Coughing) - I’m good... I’m still good.

 

Vision gently presses his hand to her cheek. She is a wonder to him.

 

VISION

For your brother’s sake, and mine, please stay here.

 

He flies back to the battle.

 

Rhodey has got Reaper hundreds of feet up in the air now. In a move that terrifies Reaper, Rhodey tosses him up using the scythe, catching him by the labels of his armor. Reaper is now dangling, his scythe in hand.

 

RHODEY

You got two choices here. You can either drop the scythe... or I drop you.

 

Reaper clearly has a moment of debate - does he attack Rhodey with the scythe and doom them both? Or does he give in?

 

Vision flies back into battle, scooping up Strucker and depositing him to the side to tie him up.

Viper is trying to sneak away with Gorgon. Sam nods at Pietro, who is trying to help Sin deal with the poison coursing through her veins. She’s bleeding heavily, and pretty much dead weight. Sam takes Sin from Pietro.

 

SAM

I got her! Get Viper!

 

PIETRO

Easy prey.

 

Pietro winks, then turns and dashes after Viper.

 

Up in the air, Reaper makes his decision... and drops his scythe.

 

RHODEY

Smart move.

 

He flies back down with Reaper.

 

Sam and Sin go at it as Wanda stumbles her way back to the battle. She leans heavily against a tree.

 

Pietro zooms past Viper, smacking her.

 

VIPER

Hey!

 

PIETRO

These hit and run drivers, so inconsiderate!

 

He zooms by again.

 

SAM

Stop toying with her!

 

Pietro turns around and heads towards Viper again. He is almost at Viper... and Gorgon turns around.

 

BAM.

 

He grabs Pietro by the throat.

 

Pietro chokes, struggling to free himself.

 

Gorgon slowly draws out his katana as Viper turns back.

 

VIPER

Take off your glasses.

 

GORGON

This is more fun.

 

He smiles. It’s pure evil.

 

GORGON (CONT’D)

I like making them bleed.

 

WANDA

NO!

 

Sam bandages Sin, ties her hands, and turns...

 

Rhodey flies down with Reaper...

 

Vision looks up from Strucker...

 

As Gorgon stabs Pietro.

 

Wanda screams - a wordless, agonized scream.

 

Gorgon stabs Pietro again.

 

Rhodey drops Reaper (luckily they’re close enough to the ground that it doesn’t do too much damage). Sam starts running towards Gorgon and Pietro...

 

Vision gets there first, but Viper hops in the way. She goes to attack Vision but finds her claws and knives can’t penetrate his diamond-hard skin. He knocks her out in one blow.

 

Wanda is still screaming... and her body is beginning to crackle with red chaos magic.

 

Gorgon drops Pietro - the camera isn’t showing the full extent of the damage but we’re given the impression that Gorgon hasn’t just stabbed him - he’s carved into him.

 

Vision drops to his knees. Pietro slowly turns his eyes up to him.

 

PIETRO

I’m s-sorry... l-look after her...

 

With a slow exhale of breath, he dies.

 

WANDA

[In Romani] - MONSTER!!!

 

She strides forward, ignoring the pain of her injuries. Her eyes are glowing red, sparks and webs of red magic are dancing over her body, along the ground where she steps - Rhodey and Sam come to halt. This woman is goddamn terrifying.

 

Wanda raises her arms, her hands like claws, aimed at Gorgon. Gorgon finds himself frozen.

 

SAM

Wanda...

 

Suddenly Gorgon is yanked up into the air, held by his throat by red chaos magic. He struggles to breathe. Red crackles in the air around him.

 

Both Rhodey and Sam rush towards Wanda, but screech to a halt as she begins to slowly, painfully, break Gorgon’s bones.

 

Crack.

 

SAM (CONT’D)

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

 

RHODEY

Holy mother of God...

 

Wanda is breaking Gorgon down. Piece. By. Piece.

 

SAM

Wanda! Stop! Stop it!

 

Tears are streaming down Wanda’s face. She can’t hear Sam.

 

VISION

Wanda.

 

He gently, very gently, approaches her. Wanda keeps looking at Gorgon.

 

Vision takes hold of her wrists - again, very gently.

 

WANDA

He said... to fight... to use my power...

 

VISION

Not like this.

 

WANDA

He asked me - to avenge him.

 

Wanda sobs, still holding onto Gorgon.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

He is a monster!

 

VISION

Then not lower yourself to his level. Do not become like him.

 

Vision slowly tightens his grip on Wanda’s wrists and begins to lower them. As he does so, Gorgon also is lowered until he is back on the ground - broken, bloody, but alive.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

You have such a beautiful heart. Do not let it be swallowed by darkness.

 

Wanda releases Gorgon, collapsing with a sob.

 

Sam and Rhodey rush over to Pietro and Gorgon. Sam checks Pietro first - and shakes his head. They go to Gorgon next.

 

Vision helps Wanda over to Pietro. She sinks down, using her good arm to haul him into her lap.

 

WANDA

[In Romani] - My brother. My sweet brother. My perfect brother...

 

She sobs over his body.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

[In Romani] - I should have said. You were already perfect. You were already perfect.

 

Sam reaches over and pulls Wanda into a hug. She cries into his shoulder.

 

Rhodey stands up and crosses over to Vision.

 

RHODEY

Help me round these guys up. We have to alert the authorities and get home as soon as possible.

 

VISION

I do not understand-

 

RHODEY

Jewish funeral tradition. We need to bury him as soon as possible, preferably within 24 hours - and we can’t leave him unattended.

 

Vision nods.

 

VISION

If you wish, I can contact the proper authorities. You should be with Wanda.

 

RHODEY

Uh... sure.

 

Vision flies off. Rhodey turns and looks at Wanda. He’s hesitant - we realize that he’s scared of her.

 

WANDA

You think I am a freak now too.

 

Rhodey scrambles for something to say. Sam speaks for him.

 

SAM

Nobody thinks that. Nobody who matters, anyway.

 

After a moment, Rhodey walks over and sits on her other side. With Sam, he holds her as she cries.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. JET - DAY

 

MARIA HILL is flying a jet that has picked the New Avengers up. Rhodey is her co-pilot. He’s very somber, thinking about what he just witnessed.

 

In the back, under a cloth, lies Pietro. Vision is sitting on one side, keeping watch over the body.

On the other side is Wanda, sitting next to Sam. He has his arm around her shoulders and is talking to her in a low voice. This is Sam in therapy mode here. This human interaction is fascinating to Vision.

 

Everyone is tense and mourning.

 

HILL

(Quietly) - I made all the arrangements with a synagogue and a funeral home.

 

Rhodey nods.

 

HILL (CONT’D)

You’re shaken up. And it’s not the death.

 

There is a pause as Rhodey considers his words.

 

RHODEY

What she did back there... was like nothing I’ve seen her do before.

 

Hill stays silent.

 

Sam makes a noise and Wanda pulls away - he is bleeding heavily.

 

WANDA

Your stitches...

 

VISION

Let me.

 

He crosses over and begins bandaging Sam. Wanda shifts over and keeps watch over Pietro. She presses her hand to Pietro’s forehead through the cloth.

 

We hear the echo of children laughing - Wanda closes her eyes against the pain.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

Wanda.

 

She opens her eyes and turns. Vision holds something up - it’s Pietro’s Rubik’s cube.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

I thought that perhaps...

 

Wanda takes the cube and looks at it for a moment. She then launches herself at Vision, hugging him. Surprised, Vision hugs her back.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - DAY

 

Everyone enters the tower, now out of uniform. Vision carefully leads Wanda to the couch. She’s just staring at the ground, unaware of anything around her. Rhodey is supporting Sam, who is bandaged up again. Hill comes in last.

 

HILL

Wanda, I’ve set a time for tomorrow. I have all the details here.

 

She hands Wanda the information, then gently places her hand on Wanda’s hair.

 

HILL (CONT’D)

I’m so sorry.

 

Wanda nods, staring at the information in her hands. It’s the plans for Pietro’s funeral.

 

Hill looks over at Sam and Rhodey.

 

HILL (CONT’D)

Natasha’s trial finished today. She and Clint should be able to attend. I wasn’t able to get a hold of Cap or Tony.

 

Rhodey nods.

 

RHODEY

Thanks Maria.

 

There is the sound of a door opening and everyone turns.

 

NATASHA ROMANOFF, the Black Widow, and CLINT BARTON, also known as Hawkeye, appear. Natasha is wearing a rumpled suit, as is Clint. They both look exhausted and drained, Natasha more so than Clint.

 

Natasha takes one look at everyone, gives a quick nod, and enters the elevator. It dings up.

 

CLINT

She’s had a rough day.

(pause)

Week.

(pause)

Month.

 

Everyone stares. Clint sighs and walks over to the television.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

You guys made the news.

 

He clicks on the television. The news is reporting a massive superhero fight in the Shanxi Province that leveled part of the forest and featured several explosions.

 

The news camera shows Wanda using her chaos magic on Gorgon.

 

NEWS REPORTER

I mean, look at this. What kind of person does this-

 

Clint hastily turns off the television.

 

CLINT

Anyway-

 

He turns, then notices Vision.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

Who’s he?

 

SAM

We’ll explain later.

 

WANDA

Clint...

 

Clint turns to look at her.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

Pietro is dead.

 

Clint walks over and sits next to her. He gently takes the files from her and Wanda curls into him like a child. Clint holds up the files at Hill.

 

CLINT

I’ll take care of this.

 

Hill nods.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

There’s one more thing. The New Avengers are temporarily disbanded.

 

RHODEY

What?

 

SAM

What did you say?

 

CLINT

There’s a new movement being put into place after your fight in Shanxi. It’s been brewing for a while but now it’s finally being put into action. It’s called the Accords.

 

Everyone looks at each other.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

There’s going to be a hell of a battle ahead.

 

FADE OUT.

 

MID CREDITS SCENE

 

EXT. JEWISH GRAVEYARD - DAY

 

Wanda stands at Pietro’s grave as the others begin to walk away. It’s the end of the funeral – everyone is leaving.

 

CLINT

Want me to stay?

 

WANDA

I’d like a moment alone.

 

Clint nods and heads for the cars. Vision looks like he’s about to stay but Clint gently grabs him and leads him towards the cars. Natasha and Sam are waiting.

 

Wanda stands at the grave. After a moment, she feels a presence. She looks up.

 

Standing far away is the figure of a man. He seems to be watching her and the grave.

 

CLINT

Wanda!

 

She is distracted - when she turns back, the man is gone.

 

Wanda slowly turns and walks back towards the cars.

 

A figure comes to stand, his back to us, watching Wanda walk away. We can’t even see the back of his head, only his shoulders down. He puts a hand on a tombstone. On the hand is a ring - one that glints with a styled letter M.

 

For those who can put the pieces together, it is the realization: this is Magneto. He has come to his son’s funeral.

 

FADE TO BLACK.

 

ROLL CREDITS

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly worry that this isn't as good as everyone's expectations wanted it to be, but I hope that you all enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> I also must apologize for the unusually high kudos count. Someone was inflating my kudos unfairly for a time. I marked the story as 'for registered users only' for a few months and that stopped it, but I can't undo the kudos.


End file.
